


And after, and after

by shallowness



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: The rest of the mayonnaise date.
Relationships: Paige Dineen/Walter O'Brien
Kudos: 5





	And after, and after

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous 4.4 ‘Nuke Kids on the Block’ coda.

When they break apart, it takes Paige a moment to get her bearings, to realise that they’re still outside the restaurant and she probably shouldn’t lean in for another, steamier kiss. Walter is looking a little dazed, too, because Paige wasn’t the only one involved in the kiss, but seeing that he has mayo on his cheek, she searches for some Kleenex.

“You have mayonnaise on your face,” she says, raising the tissue to wipe it off.

“Er, so do you,” he answers, gesticulating at where.

“Oh,” she says, wondering if one of them transferred it to the other, as she dabs it off. “Have I got it?”

He nods, and she does the same for him. But before she gets any other ideas about touching his face, her stomach rumbles, and Walter says, “Takeout?” He sounds a little rueful, though, because she made such a big deal about the idea of a date, but they have mayonnaise all over their clothes and it’s drying fast.

“Kowalskis it is,” she agrees.

They leave the bags of food in the kitchen, and it’s hardly sexy undressing, but Paige likes both the domesticity of having to change out of clothes that need to be washed alongside Walter and the reminder of other times recently in this bedroom, when they were both desperate to get the other naked. It inspires her to reach for one of Walt’s shirts. He notices, of course, and looks a question at her.

“Well,” Paige says, trying to sound flirty, but unable to tamp down her amusement, “there’s no point getting dressed up again, is there?”

He gets what she’s insinuating, and, she notices, keeps watching as she buttons up the shirt, so she doesn’t go very high up, then he doesn’t put another layer on his body either. Instead, his attention switches to their discarded clothes.

“I have some methylated spirits, that’ll dissolve the fats, which will remove the stains more thoroughly,” he states.

She trusts him on that, and the clothes are soon in the machine and they’re eating in peace. Just them, no obnoxious waiter, no Happy, no Ralph. No candles or wine, no fancy food, but she’s too hungry to care, and after the first few bites, they start talking and Paige gets to enjoy having this fascinating, loveable man all to herself. She wonders if she’ll ever get to witness Walt be this relaxed on a date with her at a restaurant. It’s headier than wine, because it’s just them, together building something new, and she tells herself that she isn’t going to let this relationship end any time soon.

But it’s Walter, so he obviously has been thinking about something else somewhere in that brain of his, and after they’ve cleared their plates of food he says, “I’d like to propose a theory. Perhaps the idea of making it impossible to see and letting the other senses compensate might work better in other scenarios, if you’d care to test that with me.”  
  
She picks up on the underlying hesitation in his voice, in part because one of her legs is tangled around his, so she feels the tensing of his body as he speaks.

“What do you mean?” she asks cautiously.

He looks straight at her.

“A more intimate scenario.”

Paige’s heart stops beating for that one second, just from the way he spoke, and, ironically enough, the way he was looking at her. Her heart starts beating again and she thinks they should be able to improvise blindfolds, they’ve rustled up enough ingenious solutions for impossible situations between them.

“Or not,” he says. She’s been quiet too long. “It was just an idea. It’s not that I don’t think that you’re beautiful and—and like seeing you naked, but you close your eyes when we kiss and when you’re approaching orgasm and so I thought—”

She’s biting her lip, because sometimes letting Walter ramble leads to all kinds of interesting places.

“I think that’s an intriguing idea,” Paige says, moving so that her foot is sliding up his leg, caressing it. Words are good but touch improves their communication too. “Let’s go make some blindfolds.”

They leave the plates on the table for now, the faint hum of the machine going through its cycle a distant background to their experiment.


End file.
